The Hardest Body!? Cut Down Nnoitra!
|image = |kanji = 最硬の体！?ノイトラを斬れ |romaji = Saikō no karada!? Noitora o kire |episodenumber = 200 |chapters = Chapter 306, Chapter 307, Chapter 308 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayelaporro |nextepisode = Nnoitra Released! Multiplying Arms |japair = December 23, 2008 |engair = April 17, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} Hardest Body!? Cut Down Nnoitra! is the two-hundredth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Gilga continue their brawling. Summary Szayelaporro Granz wonders how long it's taken for Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's sword to pierce his heart. He yells inside his mind at Mayuri to put him out of his misery. Mayuri explains to the dying Szayelaporro how he couldn't have been a perfect being because nothing is perfect in this world. He says that if something is perfect then there is no room for imagination and no place for people to gain additional knowledge or abilities, meaning that for scientists, perfection brings despair. In other words, Szayelaporro had already lost the moment he started calling himself perfect and thus can no longer be called a scientist. Mayuri then breaks his Zanpakutō in half and leaves the other half in Szayelaporro's body. Uryū Ishida questions whether it was okay that his Zanpakutō was broken, Mayuri tells him that he can remake it as long as he has the hilt and that snapping it in half was a good punishment for it attacking him. Mayuri then attempts to move part of the wreckage they're standing on. He calls to Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi to help him, but she remains slumped on the ground. Mayuri complains that she is a hassle and proceeds to walk over to her. He kneels down beside her and Uryū asks him what he's going to do. Mayuri then starts to revive her in some manner. Renji Abarai and Uryū blush and cover their eyes, but peek through their fingers. Nemu screams out and then sits up, fully concsious. Renji and Uryū are astonished and then Uryū and Mayuri begin arguing about whether it was inappropriate or not, but the argument is cut short when Uryū then begins coughing. Renji tells Uryū not to get worked so worked up because their organs are still heavily damaged. While watching Uryū and Renji bicker, Mayuri complains about how they are simpletons. He then points to an area of rubble and tells Nemu to dig that part up. Nemu rapidly spins her hand and uses it as a drill, slashing at the rubble. When Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne jump out of the wreckage, Nemu promptly begins to attack them with her drill. As they try to tell her they're on her side, Mayuri tells her to plow through them as they're in the way. Nemu throws the piece of rubble they were standing on into the air and they disappear into the sky. After Nemu finishes, they discover a door perfectly intact amongst the rubble. Mayuri explains to Uryū and Renji that when a scientist builds his lab, he ensures the safety and security of it above all other rooms. He says that in these rooms scientists keep research and specimens they've looked all around the world to find. Mayuri opens the doors to reveal two bodies hanging from the ceiling. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi watches as Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Gilga continue to fight. Kenpachi attempts to slash at Nnoitra's torso, but his blade does not cut him. Nnoitra laughs and slashes Kenpachi's shoulder with his sword. The two begin sparring, Kenpachi is still unable to cut him. Nnoitra kicks Kenpachi away and then runs at him with his sword. As Kenpachi swings his sword towards Nnoitra, Nnoitra catches it with his bare hand. Nnoitra tells him to stop trying as his Hierro is the toughest in the history of the Espada and that there's no way that a Shinigami's sword can cut him. Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue look at him, shocked. Yachiru, on the other hand, smiles and licks her lips. Elsewhere, Nemu is holding a struggling Uryū down. Mayuri tells Uryū that he's going to fix him, but Uryū yells that he is going to try and modify him. Mayuri counters that Uryū should be grateful because he's going to heal him for free, no matter what his appearance is afterwards. Nemu leans over him and Uryū looks up, seeing that her chest is inches from his face. He screams and complains that she's too close. Nemu questions what he's talking about and leans over him even more, smothering him with her chest. Mayuri praises her and tells her to carry on sufocating him and that he doesn't mind if he dies, and Uryū stops struggling. As Mayuri prepares to inject Uryū, Renji stops him and asks him to heal him first as he needs to return to battle and help people who are fighting Espada. Mayuri tells him there's no point because the only person still fighting is Kenpachi and that he doesn't need any help. He tells Renji that during battle, Kenpachi is like a beast that has been given a piece of raw meat, and if you get in the way you will be devoured as well. Kenpachi and Nnoitra continue to spar. Nnoitra begins to swing his sword by its chain at an immense speed, causing a strong wind to sweep across the others on the ground. Kenpachi dodges as Nnoitra throws his sword down at him, he then grabs it by the chain and pulls on it, dragging Nnoitra towards him. Kenpachi grabs him by the face and shoves him into the ground. Nnoitra rolls out of the way as Kenpachi tries to pierce his covered eye with his Zanpakutō. Kenpachi states that because he dodged, that means that his attack was dangerous to him and that there are some places where his sword can pierce Nnoitra. Nnoitra tells him to shut up and that dodging is just a reflex you need when in battle, he has no weak spots. He then brings down his sword towards Kenpachi, believing he's killed him. Through the dust that has risen up Kenpachi speaks, shocking Nnoitra. Kenpachi tells him that he's met a lot of people in the Soul Society that tell him that he can't cut them with his sword. As the dust clears, Kenpachi reveals that he's caught Nnoitra's sword. He tells him that he still hasn't met anyone that he can't cut, he then stabs through Nnoitra's eyepatch and releases the Espada's sword. Nnoitra then grabs Kenpachi's wrist, telling him he can't cut him, and then impales his chest with his hand. He then reveals that his Hollow hole is in fact, under the eyepatch and so Kenpachi's sword didn't pierce his head, just went right through it. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira notice the construction of Mayuri's Reishi research facility, commenting on how huge it is. Renji comments that it'll blow sky high if there's ever an accident, and Kira asks him not to say that. They then notice Tetsuzaemon Iba assisting with the construction, and they asks him what he was doing. He yells them saying that they were going to get back the Shinigami Men's Association funds back with their own hands, but they state that working there wouldn't get the funds back. Characters in order of appearance #Szayelaporro Granz #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Renji Abarai #Uryū Ishida #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Pesche Guatiche #Dondochakka Birstanne #Yachiru Kusajishi #Nnoitra Gilga #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue Fights *Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayelaporro Granz (concluded) *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * * Arrancar techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Resurrección: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes